KiWook Love Story
by Uzu Seichi
Summary: "a-apa ya-yang k-kau laku-kan ?" / "kau gila" ... gyyaaa summary apaan nich... gx pandai bikin summary.. langsung baca aja


KIWOOK Love Story.

Main cast :

Kim Kibum

Kim Ryeowook

Other personel

Seluruh pemain adalah milik Tuhan YME,diri mereka sendiri, dan keluarga mereka. Kecuali Kibum dan Ryeowook mereka milik author #dibakar Snowest & Ryeosomnia.

.

.author gaje bawa FF gaje juga. Nie FF pertama aku. Dan pertama di publish juga. Langsung baca aja yya. And mind to review. Saya menerima kritik,, saran,, pujian juga gx pha".

.

.

.

.

Begin

.

.

.

.

"hiks hiks kenapa hyung,, kenapa hyung tega nglakuin ini semua,, kenapa hyung hiiks" terdengar suara tangis seorang namja. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya dibalik bantal agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar isakkannya. "hiks hiks,,kenapa hyung aku salah apa ? hiks hiks" terdengar suara disela isakkannya. Namja tersebut adalah Kim Kibum. Apa yang membuat Kibum menangis seperti itu ..?

#flashback

Siang hari di SJ High School. Jam pelajaran memang sudah usai,tapi disana masih ada beberapa murid yang mengikuti kegiatan Eskul*bener gx sich. Salah satunya adalah Kim Kibum yang mengikuti Eskul basket. Yah walaupun badannya memang kecil tapi dia lumayan jago bermain basket.

"Kibum-sshi boleh saya minta tolong ?" kata sonsaengnim.

"ne sonsaengnim,, ada apa ?" jawab Kibum.

"tolong ambilkan bola basket yang ada digudang olahraga bisa ?" kata sonsaengnim pada Kibum.

"ne,semuanya ?" tanya Kibum dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sonsaengnim.

"baiklah," kata Kibum sambil membalikkan badan dan segera berjalan kegudang penyimpanan bola.

Kibum masuk perlahan dan mencoba membiasakan dengan kegelapan digudang. Setelah menemukan bola yang dimaksud segera Kibum beranjak dan kembali menuju lapangan tempat latian akan dilaksanakan. Semua yang mengikuti Eskul sudah siap. Kibum mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah sampai Kibum langsung saja meletakkan bola dipinggir lapangan dan segera beranjak untuk ganti baju. Setengah berlari dia menuju ruang ganti baju. Setelah sampai langsung saja Kibum melepas bajunya dan menggantinya dengan seragam basket. Setelah selesai Kibum beranjak dan membalikkan tubuhnya, Kibum tersentak dengan kehadiran sosok dibelakangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"ukh Hyung kau mengagetkan kku !" seru Kibum kepada namja yang sejak tadi berada di belakang-nya.

"haha mian Bummie, tidak bermaksud" kata namja itu sambil tertawa kecil. Kibum hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan namja didepannya ini.

"kau tidak latian hyung ?" tanya Kibum pada namja tadi.

"latian" jawab namja tadi.

"lantas kenapa masih disini ?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"nanti sajalah aku kesana denganmu. Lagian juga belum dimulai" jawab namja tadi sambil mengambil posisi disamping Kibum yang sedang mengenakan sepatu olahraga. Mendengar itu Kibum hanya manggut-manggut. Hening, tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Sampai akhirnya

"hyung ..." panggil Kibum.

"hhmmm" jawab namja tadi.

"Wookie-hyung kan tau bagaimana perasaan ku ke Siwon-hyung?" kata Jaejin.

"hhmm" jawab namja yang dipanggil Wookie tadi.

"aku berencana mau memberi tau dia tentang perasaan ku padanya sore ini sehabis latian. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung ?" kata Kibum. Wookie yang mendengar kata-kata Kibum langsung saja terperanjat karena terkejut, tapi dengan cepat ia sembunyikan raut terkejutnya agar tidak diketahui oleh Kibum. "bagaimana hyung ?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan nada ingin menerima persetujuan.

"terserah kau saja, kalau kau sudah siap mengapa tidak" jawab Wookie santai. Kibum hanya manggut-manggut.

"baiklah,,ayo hyung kita kelapangan !" ajak Kibum setelah selesai memakai sepatu.

"kajja" jawab Wookie seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Latihanpun dimulai, semua tampak bersemangat. Begitu pula Kibum yang sudah tidak sabar agar latihan segera selesai dan dia bisa langsung menyatakan perasaan-nya kepada Siwon.

.

Skiptime

.

Selesai latihan Kibum langsung membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Bummie,ayo pulang" ajak Kyuhyun.

"kau duluan saja,aku ada urusan sebentar" kata Kibum.

"baiklah,aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa" kata Kyuhyun sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Selesai mengemasi barang Kibum langsung beranjak dan menuju ke tempat dimana biasanya Siwon menghabiskan waktunya setelah berlatih. Kibum berjalan sendirian sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya setelah ada yang memanggilnya.

"Bummie.." panggil seorang namja. Kibum langsung saja menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Wookie tengah berlari kearahnya.

"ada apa hyung ?" tanya Kibum setelah Wookie berada didepannya.

"hosh,,tidak hosh,,apa-apa hosh,,kau benar hosh mau bilang ke Siwon ?hosh"tanya Wookie sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafas setelah berlari.

"ya. Kenapa hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"akh tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bilang semoga kau berhasil.." kata Wookie sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Kibum.

"terima kasih hyung" kata Kibum sambil menghampiri Wookie dan langsung memeluknya. "kau yang terbaik hyung" bisik Kibum di telinga Wookie, yang langsung membuat wajah Wookie merona merah.

"sudah sana, nanti Siwon keburu pergi ,,, hush hush" kata Wookie sambil melepas pelukan Kibum dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Kibum.

"baiklah Hyung,aku pergi ya" kata Kibum seraya beranjak dari hadapan Wookie.

Wookie yang memandang kepergian Kibum hanya tersenyum miris. 'sampai kapan kau akan terus melihatnya, kapan kau menyadari kalau aku ada Bummie?' tanya Wookie dalam hati.

.

_Kibum POV_

Aku senang akhirnya sebentar lagi aku akan dapat mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepada Siwon-hyung. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat ekspresinya. Ya benar aku Kim Kibum menyukai Siwon-hyung sahabat dari hyung-ku sendiri, dan dia adalah seorang namja sama sepertiku. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Dia adalah sunbae-ku, aku kelas satu sedangkan dia kelas dua. Dia satu kelas dengan Hyung-ku Kim Donghae. Dia adalah kapten tim basket. Dia juga salah satu alasanku mengikuti eskul basket. Kini aku sudah sampai di taman pinggir sungai tempat dimana biasanya Siwon-hyung menghabiskan waktunya setelah latihan. Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh taman mencari sosok-nya. Ah itu dia. Di pinggir sungai, dia tampak sedang merilekskan kakinya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghampirinya. Langkahku terhenti ketika aku lihat seorang yeoja berjalan menghampirinya. Dia terlihat akrab dengan Siwon-hyung. Ketika melihatnya entah kenapa langkahku terhenti dan aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik semak dan melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Setelah cukup lama aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Namun belum satu langkah aku mendekat, tubuhku seolah kaku dan terkena sengatan listrik berjuta-juta volt #oppa lebay. Aku tercengang akan adegan yang aku saksikan barusan. Siwon-hyung berciuman dengan yeoja tadi. wajahku kian memanas, mataku pun terasa panas. Sampai akhirnya airmata yang sedari tadi aku tahan meluncur begitu saja membasahi pipiku, semakin deras airmata ku mengalir. Aku tak tahan melihat ini semua sampai akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pergi dari sini. Aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan kalut. Aku terus berlari, aku tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang marah karena aku menabrak mereka. Aku terus berlari hingga aku sampai dirumah. Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung masuk kekamarku dan kututup pintunya dengan kasar.

#end of flashback

BLAAMMM

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Kibum yang ditutup dengan kasar. Mendengar suara pintu dibanting Donghae yang tadinya asik bermain game langsung saja mem-pause game yang dimainkannya, dan segera dia menuju kesumber suara a.k.a kamar Kibum dongsaeng-nya.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, namun Kibum tetap bergeming.

Tok tok tok

"Bummie kau kenapa ?" terdengar suara pintu diketuk lagi dan kali ini di ikuti oleh suara seorang namja. Namun Kibum tetap bergeming dan tidak menghiraukan pangilan hyung-nya itu.

"Bummie, jangan membuatku khawatir" terdengar lagi suara namja dari balik pintu, dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalau dia khawatir dengan keadaan Dongsaeng satu-satunya ini.

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung" terdengar suara Kibum dari dalam kamar, suaranya terdengar serak.

"kau yakin ?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"ne hyung. Aku hanya lelah. Aku mau tidur, hyung pergilah" kata kibum. Akhirnya Donghae pun dengan terpaksa beranjak dari kamar Kibum kembali kekamarnya. 'dia kenapa ya?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. Dan didalam kamar Kibum tak henti-hentinya terisak sampai akhirnya dia lelah dan terlelap dengan sesekali masih terisak dalam tidurnya. Dia memang tidur, namun kejadian tadi masih terekam jelas di ingatan-nya. Terbukti dengan rancauan di dalam tidurnya "kenapa hyung,,Siwon- hyung,,kenapa" rancaunya dalam mimpi. Setitik cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

.

.Pagi hari Kibum bangun seperti biasanya, yang berbeda sekarang adalah matanya yang sedikit berat dan sembab. Bangun dia langsung menuju kamar mandi, didalam kamar mandi sesekali masih terdengar isakkan. Selesai mandi dia langsung kedepan cermin mematut diri. Selesai dia segera turun.

"Kibummie kau sudah selesai, cepalah sarapan" ucap seorang yeoja yang terlihat berumur ketika melihat Kibum turun.

"ya nek" kata Kibum. Yeoja itu adalah neneknya. Kibum dan Donghae tinggal dengan nenek dan kakeknya, karena orangtuanya sibuk bekerja. Melihat Kibum dan Donghae sudah berada di meja makan neneknya langsung menghampiri mereka berdua agar dapat makan bersama. Ketika melihat Kibum neneknya langsung terkejut dan berkata

"Kibummie kau kenapa ? kenapa matamu terlihat sembab ? kau menangis semalaman kah?" Kibum diserbu pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari neneknya.

"akh tidak apa-apa nek,, nenek tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Kibum dengan senyum mengembang dipipinya. Walaupun belum yakin akan keadaan cucunya tapi nenek Kibum tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dia berfikir mungkin ini masalah anak muda, dan dia tidak perlu campur tangan.

Selesai sarapan Kibum berpamitan dengan neneknya dan segera berangkat dengan Donghae yang sudah menunggu didepan. Mereka berangkat bersama dalam diam. Donghae tidak ingin mengungkit masalah kemarin. Dia tau masalah Kibum walaupun tidak tau apa persisnya, tapi dia tau kalau masalah Dongsaeng-nya ini pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari sahabatnya Choi Siwon. Sampai disekolah Kibum tidak seperti biasanya, dia langsung pergi kekelas dan menghiraukan teman-temannya. Saat Kibum masuk kelas dia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian, karena semua temannya tau persis apa kebiasaan Kibum, yakni berkumpul didekat lapangan basket dan masuk kekelas setelah bel berbunyi. Tapi kali ini berbeda dia langsung masuk kelas dan dengan penampilan yang berbeda, tambah dingin saja. Dia memang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya, tapi biasanya saat pagi seidaknya satu senyuman tersungging dibibirnya, tapi sekarang 'TIDAK'. Dan apa itu ? oh tidak, matanya sembab.

"Bummie kau kenapa ? tidak biasanya,, dan kenapa matamu sembab seperti habis menangis ?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya setelah dia duduk.

"tidak apa-apa" jawab Kibum singkat.

"kau yakin ?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam menatap kearah sahabatnya.

Hari itu Kibum tidak fokus sama sekali terhada pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Sonsaengnim. Dia hanya diam melihat kearah luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, dan sesekali tersenyum miris. Tidak ada yang tau arti senyuman itu. Kyuhyun hanya memandang dengan tatapan penuh arti pada sahabatnya.

Teng tong teng tong #bunyi bel

Bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat dimulai. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Dengan langkah gontai dia melangkah, tidak tau kemana tujuannya. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Di berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tempat favoritnya ketika dia sedang ada masalah. Dia duduk dibangku yang ada disitu, sekedar melepas penat. Dia pejamkan matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Merasakan angin yang berhembus ringan, berharap masalah yang dia hadapi akan ikut terbang seiring dengan hembusan angin. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, namun dia tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Dia berniat tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran selanjutnya, dan hanya berdiam diri disitu. Seorang namja berjalan kearahnya.

"mau membolos pelajaran eoh ?" tanya namja tadi yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook(Wookie).

"hanya ingin suasana yang tenang hyung,, kau sendiri kenapa kemari ?" jawab Kibum.

"hanya malas berada dikelas" jawab Wookie. Kibum hanya diam dan tetap tidak merubah posisinya. Wookie hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menyusul Kibum dan duduk disebelahnya. Hening, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Dan keduanya bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Wookie yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan namja didepannya ini langsung memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Kibum. Diedarkannya pandagannya ke namja yang ada didepannya. 'kenapa matanya sembab ?' batin Wookie. Karena penasaran Wookie memutuskan untuk berttanya pada Kibum.

"Bummie kau kenapa ?" tanya Wookie memecah keheningan.

"hhnnn,,tidak apa-apa hyung" jawab Kibum sambil tetap pada posisinya. Wookie yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Kibum langsung berdiri dihadapan Kibum dan melepas kacamata Kibum. Kibum langsung terlonjak kaget.

"lalu kenapa matamu sembab ?" tanya Wookie penuh selidik, sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, tanda kalau dia minta penjelasan.

"aniyo hyung. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa" kata Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok didepannya. Dia tau kalau dia tidak akan bisa berbohong pada Wookie, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin dia menghindari kontak mata dengan Wookie.

"sudahlah mengaku saja,, kau tau kau tidak bisa berbohong pada ku. Cepat bicara!" kata Wookie dengan nada yang sedikit tegas. Kibum hanya terdiam menatap Wookie. Sedetik kemudian cairan sebening kristal keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Dia menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Wookie yang melihat Kibum menangis mulai panik dan kelabakan. Pasalnya dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Perlahan dia dekati Kibum, kembali duduk disampingnya.

"ya. Bummie kenapa kau malah menangis. Aduh bagaimana ini ?" racau Wookie yang kebingungan melihat Kibum yang menangis.

"hyung, apa ada yang salah dengan ku ? kenapa harus gini hyung ?" kata Kibum sambil terus menangis.

"kau tidak salah Bummie. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Memang ada apa ?" jawab+tanya Wookie yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"hyung kau tau. Aku sakit hyung. Sakit" kata Kibum sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan yang sangat.

"sakittt.. sakit apa ? kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sakit. Bagian mana yang sakit ?" kata Wookie yang mulai panik saat Kibum bilang kalau dia tengah sakit.

"hyung, hatiku sakit hyung. Sakit hyung" kata Kibum sambil memegangi dadanya dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan yang sangat.

"Bummie,, ceritakan apa yang terjadi" kata Wookie lembut sambil menyandarkan kepala Kibum dibahunya. Kibum pun menceritakan apa yang dia lihat kemarin saat ditaman. Setelah menceritakan semuanya tangis Kibum kembali pecah dan kini tampak semakin menjadi-jadi. Wookie yang mendengar cerita Kibum hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik" kata Wookie berusaha menenangkan.

"hyung apakah salah kalau aku menyukainya, mencintainya, salahkah hyung ?" Kibum mulai meracau lagi.

"tidak kau tidak salah, kau tidak salah karena telah menyukainya, tidak ada yang salah dalam perasaan manusia, karena pada hakekatnya manusia hanya ingin mengikuti naluri dan perasaannya. Jadi kau tidak salah dan tidak perlu merasa bersalah" kata Wookie bijak.

"hyung, kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh sampai bisa mencintainya,ukh" racau Kibum lagi sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia mulai terisak lagi.

"ssshhhh ssshhh. Tenanglah kau tidak bodoh, dia saja yang begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Jadi dia yang bodoh bukan kau yang bodoh" kata Wookie menyemangati Kibum sambil mengelus kepala Kibum.

"terima kasih hyung" kata Kibum. Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Wookie. "hyung bolehkah aku tidur dipangkuanmu?" kata Kibum pada Wookie yang kini menatap tak percaya pada Kibum.

"MWO? Apa kau bilang ?" kata Wookie dengan raut terkejut yang kentara.

"ayolah hyung sekali ini saja" kata Kibum dengan nada memohon dan raut wajah yang memelas.

"aish,, ne, ne. Baiklah" kata Wookie pada akhirnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Kibum langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dibangku dengan paha Wookie sebagai bantalnya.

"hyung pangkuanmu hangat. Seperti pangkuan oemma" kata Kibum sambil menatap wajah Wookie.

"mwo? Seperti oemma mu?" tanya Wookie. Kibum hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Wookie.

"aku rindu oemma hyung" kata Kibum sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang dia lalui bersama oemma-nya.

"tidurlah, aku yakin kau pasti sangat lelah" kata Wookie pada Kibum. Kibum hanya menurut dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari namja manis itu. Hongki hanya tersenyum melihat wajah damai namja yang sekarang sedang tidur dipangkuannya. Perlahan diusapnya rambut namja itu. Perlahan mengusap kulit putih dan lembut wajah namja itu .akhirnya Wookie tertidur dengan Kibum masih tidur dipangkuannya. Tidak terasa ternyata sekolah sudah usai 20 menit yang lalu. Wookie yang terbangun dan sadar kalau sekolah sudah usai langsung membangunkan Kibum. Ditepuknya pelan pipi namja itu agar bangun. "eennngghh" Kibum pun hanya mengerang.

"Bummie bangunlah. Sekolah sudah usai. Kau tidak ingin menginap disini karna gerbang sudah ditutupkan" kata Wookie.

"eenngghhh" Kibum kembali mengerang. Perlahan dia buka matanya,mengucek matanya berusaha membuatnya terbuka sedikit lebar meskipun iu mustahil mengingat matanya yang bengkak karena terus menangis dari kemarin.

"ayolah, aku tidak ingin menginap disini" kata Wookie mulai manja.

"baiklah hyung, aku bangun" kata Kibum. Wookie hanya tersenyum.

"kajja" ajak Wookie seraya berdiri dan menarik lengan Kibum agar mengikutinya. Kibum hanya menurut saja saat tangannya ditarik oleh Wookie. Sebelumnya mereka kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tas yang masih berada dikelas. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali Wookie merangkul pundak Kibum dan Kibum pun sedikit terhuyung karena tidak siap menerima rangkulan dari Wookie. Kibum sudah sedikit tenang dan sudah dapat melupakan sedikit kesedihannya. Kini mereka berdua sudah tampak bercanda. Sampai dirumah Kibum.

"hyung mampirlah dulu" kata Kibum.

"aniyo tidak usah nanti merepotkan" tolak Wookie dengan sopan.

"ah tidak hyung. Mampirlah aku yakin nenek pasti senang kalau hyung mampir" bujuk Kibum sambil menatap Wookie dengan puppy eyes andalannya dan tak lupa killer smile-nya terpampang diwajahnya.

"ne, ne. Kau tau aku tidak akan bisa menolak kalau kau sudah seperti ini" kata Wookie yang pada akhirnya harus mengalah pada rayuan Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Wookie yang menurutnya lucu. Wookie pun pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kibum memasuki rumahnya.

"aku pulang" seru Kibum ketika membuka pintu. Neneknya yang sedang menonton tv pun menoleh.

"oh kau sudah pulang. Cepat ganti bajumu dan istirahatlah. nenek kan buat makanan" kata nenek Kibum setelah melihat cucunya masuk rumah.

"oh kau juga ikut Wookie ?" lanjut nenek setelah melihat Wookie berada dibelakang Kibum.

"iya nek" jawab Wookie sedikit gugup.

"kalau begitu kalian istirahatlah dulu, nenek akan memasak" kata nenek sambil tersenyum.

"ne" jawab Kibum dan Wookie bersamaan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Kibum. Kamar Kibum terletak di lantai 2 karena kamar bawah sudah dipakai oleh kakaknya Donghae. Saat melewati kamar Donghae, Wookie melihat sekilas kedalam. Tapi dia tidak menemukan temannya a.k.a Donghae dikamar itu. Dia mengernyit heran dan memikirkan dimana sang pemilik kamar berada pasalnya sekolah sudah berakhir sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Kibum yang mengetahui ekspresi Wookie hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Hae-hyung tidak ada, paling dia lagi pergi ketempat pacarnya siapa tuh namanya ?" kata Kibum sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"mmm,, maksudmu Jessica ?" tanya Wookie.

"a-a bukan yang itu" kata Kibum sambil menggeleng.

"Taeyon ?" tebak Wookie.

"a-a bukan" kata Kibum sambil tetap menggeleng. Mereka sampai dikamar.

"kalau begitu siapa ? Sooyoung ?" tanya Wookie sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur Kibum.

"bukan. Yang satunya, akh siapa ya namanya, aku lupa.?" Kata Kibum sambil melepas dasi sekolahnya dan melemparnya sembarang.

"sebenarnya Donghae punya pacar berapa sich, dari tadi bukan terus" kata Wookie mulai kesal.

"sebentarr ...1 2 3 4 5" Kibum berkata sambil menekuk satu per satu jarinya "sekitar 7 minus yang kumaksud tadi" jawab Kibum enteng sambil ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Wookie.

"MWO ? 7 minus yang tadi. berarti 8 donx ?" kata Wookie tak percaya. Kibum hanya mengangguk menanggapi keterkejutan Wookie.

"kau kan tau predikat Hae-hyung sebagai playboy disekolah, jadi aku rasa itu tak mustahil" kata Kibum sambil membenarkan posisinya mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"ya juga sih, tapi aku tidak tau kalau pacarnya sebanyak itu" kata Wookie kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kibum hanya diam. Wookie menatap Kibum penuh arti. Merasa diperhatikan Kibum pun menoleh.

"wae ?" tanya Kibum yang sedikit risih karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"ani. Hanya saja kau tidak memiliki rencana untuk meniru Donghae kan ?" tanya Wookie.

"maksudmu jadi playboy hyung ?" Kibum balik bertanya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Wookie. "mmmttt, tidak tau hyung. Ada niatan sich, tapi aku belum yakin. Kenapa ?" jawab+tanya Kibum.

"aniyo. Hanya bertanya" kata Wookie sambil manggut-manggut.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu dan "hmmh ya sudah aku mau tidur" kata kibum sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

"ya. Bummie kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk melihatmu tidur. Ukh kau keterlaluan" sungut Wookie kesal.

"kalau begitu ikutlah tidur hyung" kata Kibum sambil menarik lengan Wookie sampai Wookie terjatuh, mendekat dan berbaring disampingnya.

"aish kau ini" kata Wookie masih sedikit kesal. Tapi toh pada akhirnya dia hanya menurut pada Kibum.

Didalam sebuah kamar 2 namja tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mereka tidur dalam diam dan tiada gerakan dan racauan yang berarti. Wajah mereka terlihat damai seolah tiada beban yang berarti di hidup keduanya. Seorang namja masuk kekamar tempat kedua namja tadi tengah tidur. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sang empunya kamar tengah tidur.

"Bummie aku pinjam kaset gamemu yang ba...ru.." katanya sambil membuka pintu dengan elit. Dan dia terlonjak ketika tau adiknya tengah tidur dengan seorang namja. Ya namja itu adalah Kim Donghae kakak dari Kim Kibum. Kalau kalian pikir itu yang membuatnya terkejut simpan dulu opini kalian. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah posisi mereka berdua. Yakni tidur dengan berpelukan satu-sama lain. Dan keduanya terlihat sangat nyaman. Melihat pemandangan didepannya otak evil Donghae mulai bekerja. Dia mengambil ponselnya. Dan

Ckreek #anggep suara kamera hp.

Donghae memotret moment langka yang ada didepannya. Dia yakin gambar itu akan sangat berguna baginya. 'kekeke kena kau Bummie, Wookie-ah kekeke' batin Donghae tertawa. Setelah itu dia menuju ke-rak yang digunakan oleh Kibum untuk menyimpan koleksi kasetnya. Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya Donghae-pun segera keluar dari kamar Dongsaengnya sambil senyum-senyum mengingat kejadian barusan. Ketika hendak menuju kamarnya Donghae berpapasan dengan neneknya. Neneknya yang heran dengan sikap Donghae yang senyum-senyum sendiri bertanya

"Donghae kau kenapa, senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila saja" kata neneknya.

"aniyo nek, aku hanya sedang senang. Nenek mau kemana ?" jawab+tanya Donghae pada neneknya.

"nenek mau kekamar Kibum. Meyuruhnya makan. Kebetulan Wookie juga ada kan. Sepertinya mereka ketiduran" kata neneknya sambil terus melangkah. Donghae yang teringat akan kejadian tadi langsung menghentikan langkah neneknya

"tunggu nek. Biar aku saja" kata Donghae cepat-cepat sambil menarik lengan neneknya.

"mmm ya sudah kau banngunkanmereka lalu cepat turun untuk makan" kata neneknya sambil melangkah kembali turun.

"ne" jawab Donghae singkat dan kembali menuju kamar dongsaengnya.

Sampai dikamar Kibum, Donghae sebenarnya tidak ingin membangunkan dongsaengnya, karena terlihat dari wajah Kibum kalau dia lelah. Namun mengingat kata neneknya kalau Kibum belum makan dia dengan berat hati membangunkan Kibum. Pelan dia tepuk pipi Kibum. Tidak ada reaksi. Dia guncangkan pelan tubuh dongsaengnya.

"eeuunnggghh" erang Kibum karena tidurnya telah diganggu.

"Bummie bangunlah. Kata nenek makanan sudah siap" kata Donghae.

"sebentar lagi hyung" kata Kibum sambil mencari posisi lagi untuk tidur. Donghae kesal karena Kibum tidak kunjung bangun. Tiba-tiba otak evil-nya bekerja lagi. perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kibum dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu.

"ya. Bummie sampai kapan kau akan terus memeluk Wookie huh ?" tanya Donghae pelan~berbisik malah~di telinga Kibum. Kibum yang mendengar kata-kata hyung-nya barusan langsung membuka matanya menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

"MWO ? apa kau bilang hyung ?" tanya Kibum seolah tax percaya dengan perkataan hyung-nya.

"sampai kapan kau mau memeluk Wookie huh ? sudah dengar ?" tanya Donghae geram.

"aku tidak memeluknya" sergah Kibum sambil tetap memeluk Wookie yang ternyata dikiranya sebagai guling.

"kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan. Babo" kata Kibum sedikit kesal dengan loading saeng-nya yang sedikit lama. Kibum pun melihat sesuatu yang sedang dipeluknya dengan takut. Perlahan, setelah kepalanya sukses memandang apa yang dipeluknya

"hhhhwwwwaaaaaaaaa" Kibum berteriak histeris dan segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Wookie. Wookie yang mendengar teriakan Kibum pun langsung bangun, mengerjapkan matanya.

"waeyo Bummie ? kenapa kau bereriak ?" tanya Wookie sedikit kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"aniyo hyung. T-Tidak apa-apa" kata Kibum sedikit gugup. Donghae hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan dogsaeng-nya. Wookie yang menyadari ada Donghae langsung bertanya.

"ya. Hae-ah sudah pulang ? tadi dari tempat siapa ?" tanya Wookie.

"itu rahasiaku. Cepatlah turun sudah waktunya makan" jawab Donghae smbil meninggalkan kamar Kibum dengan sesekali masih tertawa nista. Wookie hanya mengangkat bahu. Sedang Kibum masih menunduk, memikirkan kejadian tadi. Wookie yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang baru setengah itu langsung keluar mengikuti Donghae. Jangan kaget kalau Wookie seperti berada dirumah sendiri. Memang itulah yang dilakukan. Dia sudah menganggap keluarga Kibum sebagai keluarganya sendiri dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Selang keluarnya Wookie, Kibum masih saja teremenung. 'kenapa aku bisa memeluk Wookie-hyung,? Dan kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali ?' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terngiang di benak Kibum. "aish ,.." Kibum menjambak rambutya frusatasi. Dia akhirnya turun meskipun masih dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Dia langsung duduk disebelah Donghae dan didepannya sekarang ada Wookie yang masih setia mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Mereka makan dengan khidmat dalam diam. Selesai makan Kibum langsung kembali kekamar, dan sesaat kemudian keluar lagi, dengan handuk menyarang dilehernya, Kibum langsung kekamar mandi.#dia mau mandi. Readers gx boleh ngintip. Kita tinggalin aja ya.

*diruang TV

"aku pulang dulu Hae-ah" kata Wookie sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"mwo ? kau mau pulang ? kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Kibum ?" tanya Donghae tanpa dosa.

"ya.! Babo. Yang jadi hyung-nya itu kau apa aku sih ? aish" kata Wookie kesal.

"aku.." kata Donghae. Wookie baru saja buka mulut untuk menanggapi perkataan Donghae. Tapi mulutnya kembali terkatup karena Donghae menyelanya. "tapi dia lebih nurut padamu. Jadi kau saja ya yang jadi hyung-nya. Hehe" kata Donghae sambil pasang muka watados dan kembali melihat tayangan yang ada di TV. Tiba-tiba

BLETAKK

Kata-kata Donghae sukses membuatnya mendapat jitakkan dari Wookie.

"appo. Apaan sih main jitak aja ?" kata Donghae sambil meringis dan mengelus kepalanya yang dapat hadiah dari Wookie.

"rasakan. Huh. Ya sudah aku mau pulang. Bye" kata Wookie tanpa dosa dan meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang meringis meratapi nasib diruang TV.

#esok hari

"yah hyung kau curang. Tidak adil" teriak seorang namja dari dalam kamarnya.

"menyerah saja Bummie" kata namja satunya ke namja tadi yang ternyata Kibum dan namja ini pastilah Donghae.

"ayolah hyung, kau tidak ingin menyusahkan adikmu yang manis ini kan ?" kata Kibum sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"itu tidak akan mempan padaku. Babo" kata Donghae sambil memukul ringan kepala Kibum.

"ah hyung. Kau tidak asik" kata Kibum sambil bersungut-sungut.

"biarin" kata Donghae enteng dan langsung keluar dari kamar Kibum.

"hyung kau benar tidak mau ?" tanya Kibum sambil beteriak.

"tidak. Terima kasih" balas Donghae yang juga ikut berteriak.

"aish" kata Kibum sambil mengacak rambut frustasi. Sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka perebutkan.

#flashback

"hey Bummie bangunlah" ucap Donghae sambil mengguncang badan Kibum.

"ah hyung. Sebentar lagi. lagi pula inikan hari libur" kata Kibum sambil tetap menutup matanya dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"hey. Hari ini jadwal kita membantu nenek bersih-bersih. Ayo cepat bangun" kata Donghae menyingkap selimut Kibum.

"kau saja hyung. Aku malas. Aku besok saja" kata Kibum membenamkan kepalanya dibantal.

'bagaimana ini. masak aku ahrus bersih-bersih sendiri. ANDWEE. Aku tidak mau bersih-bersih sendiri. Pokoknya anak kecil ini harus membantuku. Tapi bagaimana caranya ya ?' Donghae membatin dan memikirkan suatu cara. 'aa apa pakai yang itu saja ya. Ah baiklah' kata Donghae dalam hati. Sesaat dia keluar dari kamar Kibum. Mengambil hp-nya dan kembali kekamar Kibum dengan seringai terpampang diwajahnya.

"Bummie. Kau tetap tidak mau bangun ?" kata Kibum masih dengan seringaiannya.

"hnn" hanya itu jawaban Kibum.

"ukh. Baiklah. Berarti besok bersiaplah untuk melihat fotomu dimading sekolah" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum~menyeringai.

"terserah kau saja hyung. Lagipula sudah banyak fotoku yang terpajang disana" ucap Kibum enteng sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Ya, Kibum termasuk murid populer meskipun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang tampan, manis, dan juga kelewat aegyo bagi seorang namja. Didukung pula oleh kemampuan akademis yang bisa dibilang 'wow'. Banyak yeoja maupun namja yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

"baikalah. Bersiaplah untuk melihat fotomu dan Wookie kemarin" kata Donghae berdiri.

Kibum yang mendengar perkataan Donghae seketika langsung bangkit dan "MWO ? foto yang mana hyung ?" tanya Kibum.

"yang ini" kata Donghae sambil menunjukkan foto yang ada di hp-nya.

"hah. Kau tidak akan bisa hyung. Kaukan ikut eskull bola. Dan yang mendapatkan akses untuk memasang dimading hanya yang mengikuti eskull majalah sekolah dan OSIS" kata Kibum berniat kembali tidur.

"aku bisa. Kau lupa kalau aku punya Sooyong yang ikut majalah sekolah ? kalau lupa aku ingatkan" kata Donghae sambil menyeringai kecil.

'aduh benar juga. Donghae hyung kan punya dia. Bagaimana ini ? masak aku harus bersih-bersih. Kalau aku ikut pasti kejadiannya kan seperti minggu lalu. Yang akhirnya aku harus bersih-bersih sendiri. Haduh. Oemma Appa, tolonglah anakmu ini' ratap Kibum dalam hati.

"baiklah sepertinya kau ingin melihatnya dimading. Sampai jumpa" kata Donghae sambil ngeloyor pergi. Belum sampi dia keluar Kibum sudah bersuara.

"ukh. Baiklah hyung. Tapi kau harus menghapusnya setelah ini" kata Kibum berusaha negosiasi.

"mm tidak bisa. Itu akan sangat menguntungkanmu" jawab Donghae enteng.

Berpikir sejenak "baiklah, kau boleh meminjam kaset game padaku selama yang kau mau. Dan aku tidak akan melarangmu memainkan PSP-ku ketika punyamu rusak ? bagaimana ?" kata Kibum sambil menatap Donghae penuh harap.

"tidak dan tidak. Rasanya akan lebih menguntungkan jika aku menyimpan foto ini. kekeke" kata Donghae.

"ayolah hyung. Bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu kaset game edisi baru" kata Kibum.

"tidak bisa, kalau aku punya ini mau tidak mau kau akan menuruti kemauanku. Jadi tidak terima kasih" kata Donghae tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"yah hyung kau curang. Tidak adil" suara Kibum membahana.

"menyerah saja Bummie" kata Donghae.

"ayolah hyung, kau tidak ingin menyusahkan adikmu yang manis ini kan ?" kata Kibum sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"itu tidak akan mempan padaku. Babo" kata Donghae sambil memukul ringan kepala Kibum.

"ah hyung. Kau tidak asik" kata Kibum sambil bersungut-sungut.

"biarin" kata Donghae enteng dan langsung keluar dari kamar Kibum.

"hyung kau benar tidak mau ?" tanya Kibum sambil beteriak.

"tidak. Terima kasih" blas Donghae yang juga ikut berteriak.

"aish" kata Kibum sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

#end of flashback

Akhirnya dengan berat karena masih ngantuk Kibum teurun dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah. Dia turun dengan bersungut-sungut dan duduk disamping Donghae sambil cemberut dan menekuk muka. Dia memikirkan cara untuk membalas hyung-nya. Sebuah lampu muncul tiba-tiba diaas kepalanya-dia dapat ide.

'ha, pakai yang itu saja' gumam Kibum dalam hati.

"kau kenapa Bummie ? memikirkan cara untuk membalasku ? tidak usah memaksakan. Haha" kata Donghae sambil tertawa renyah ketika melihat ekpresi Kibum.

"akh hyung. Aku tau. Kau lebih memilih menghapus foto itu atau kuadukan kesemua pacarmu kalau kau sebenarnya punya pacar banyak ?" kata Kibum masih berusaha bernegosiasi.

"terserah kau saja. Aku tidak peduli tuh" kata Donghae enteng sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"kau tidak takut hyung ?" tanya Kibum.

"takut apa ?"

"ya takut diputusin lah. Apa lagi memang ?"

"sayangnya tidak. Lagipula kalau putus aku yang untung"

"kok ?"

"ya aku jadi tidak harus dekat-dekat mereka lagi. sebenarnya aku mau memutuskan mereka. Tapi kau tau sendiri aku paling tidak tegaan"

"tapi dengan begitukan mereka jadi lebih sakit hyung"

"jangan kau kira mereka tidak tau. Aku tidak bodoh Bummie"

"maksudnya ?"

"sebelum aku terima mereka aku lebih dulu bertanya apa mereka mau dan tahan denganku yang notabene berpacar banyak"

"jadi mereka sudah tau hyung ?". dan Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"lalu mereka semua terima hyung ?"

"terima-terima saja tuh"

"mereka itu bodoh atau apa sih ?"

"mereka hanya ingin terlihat baik. Dan mungkin dengan dekat denganku dan pacaran denganku membuat mereka berpikir kalau mereka yang terbaik"

"tumben kau bijak hyung ?"

BLETAKK

"appo hyung" kata Kibum sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakkan cuma-cuma dari Donghae.

"salah sendiri. Ayo cepat bantu aku pindahkan ini" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk sebuah meja.

"mau dipindahkan kemana hyung ?"

"kata nenek ini harus dipindah ketaman belakang" jawab Donghae. Dan Kibum pun hanya ber'O' ria.

Mereka berdua mebersihkan rumah dengan instruksi dari neneknya. Setelah kurang lebih 4 jam berkutat dengan barang-barang dan debu, akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai. Keringat menetes dari ujung pelipis mereka. Nafas terngah-engah. Tubuh yang lemas karena lelah. Mereka duduk didepan TV. Mengatur kembali nafas mereka. Memberikan pasokan oksigen keparu-paru mereka. Hening, hanya deru nafas yang terdengar. Sampai akhirnya

"hyung bagaimana caranya jadi playboy ?" tanya Kibum memecah keheningan.

"wo wo wo.. kau mulai tertarik eoh ?" kata+tanya Donghae.

"aku hanya ingin tau caranya. Itu saja" sergah Kibum.

"umm. Mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu lebih sedikit perhatian dengan para yeoja itu. Buat mereka menganggapmu seolah kau peduli terhadap mereka tapi sebetulnya tidak. Just that. Dan kata kuncinya adalah kau tidak boleh kalah ataupun mengalah" jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"cih. Merepotkan. Apa enaknya" kata Kibum sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau" Donghae menyela.

.

.

.

.

#di Sekolah: 2 minggu kemudian

Citra Kibum sudah berubah. Dulu dia yang terkenal menjadi anak baik-baik, sekaran kesannya dia jauh dari itu semua. Tidak ada yang tau sebab perubahan Kibum. Dulu dia terkenal sebagai anak baik, patuh terhadap peraturan, sekarang tidak ada peduli-pedulinya terhadap peraturan. Bahkan dia lebih parah dari Donghae. Kalau Donghae hanya pacaran disekolah dia malah sudah sampai bercumbu, dimanapun itu. Seperti sekarang ini dia tengah asik bercumbu disalah satu sudut perpustakaan. Tidak dihiraukannya puluhan pasang mata yang melihat. Tengah asik-asiknya tiba-tiba suara sseorang namja menginterupsi "Kibum hentikan" kata namja itu setengah berteriak. Kibum akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"ada apa Wookie-hyung ?" kata Kibum sambil menyeka saliva yang ada dibibirnya.

"kau ini. sejak kapan kau mulai seperti itu ? kerasukan apa kau ini ?" tanya Wookie sambil menyadarkan diri dikursi. Kibum mengisyaratkan yeoja tadi agar pergi. Setelah benar-benar pergi barulah Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Wookie.

"sejak aku mulai depresi hyung. Dan aku tidak kerasukan apapun" jawab Kibum sambil duduk disamping Wookie.

"lantas kenapa kau seperti ini ?"

"aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Tapi rasanya sama saja. Tidak ada enaknya. Hanya sedikit mendominasi. Itu saja" jawabnya enteng.

"lantas kenapa kau terus mengulanginya huh ?" tanya Wookie yang mulai enek dengan sikap Kibum.

"aku hanya ingin menemukan orang yang tepat. Dalam arti dapat mengimbangiku" kata Kibum.

"ukh kau ini. kau tidak kasian dengan mereka yang kau permainkan ?" Wookie mulai geram.

"tidak. Lagipula tidak ada yang kasian padaku. Apa ada yang kasian padaku ? tidak-kan"

"kau ini. setidaknya kau pikirkan perasaan mereka"

"kenapa ? kenapa harus pikirkan perasaan mereka ? mereka saja tidak memikirkan perasaanku"

"kau ini"

"apa Siwon-hyung memikirkan perasaanku. Apa mereka yang menciumku itu memikirkan perasaanku. Tidak mereka hanya memikirkan perasaan mereka sendiri. Mereka hanya ingin memuaskan diri mereka sendiri." Kata Kibum setengah berteriak "tidak ada yang peduli padaku. Lalu untuk apa aku peduli kepada mereka. Tidak berguna" tambahnya lagi sambil pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan. Wookie yang mendengar penuturan Kibum hanya terpaku ditempat. Menatap punggung Kibum yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

Wookie berjalan dengan cepat. Hanya satu yang ada dibenaknya sekarang. Yaitu menemukan Kibum secepatnya. Mencegah Kibum melakukan hal-hal yang sudah diluar nalar. Tidak peduli dengan bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi. Dia sudah mencari Kibum dikelas, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kibum belum masuk kelas sejak isirahat tadi hyung. Ada apa ?" kata Henry.

"ani. Terima kasih Henry-ah. Aku permisi dulu" kata Wookie sambil pergi meninggalkan Henry yang masih didepan kelas.

"ya. Bummie dimana kau ?" gumam Wookie "mungkinkah ..." gumamnya lagi seraya berlari menuju lantai atas. Tidak dipedulikannya mata orang-orang yang memandangnya heran. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Dia menuju ke atap sekolah. Setelah sampai dia buka pintu putih tak bermotif itu. Dia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut diatap itu. Dia temukan Kibum tengah berbaring menatap langit di dekat penampungan dengan tangan dibawah kepala pengganti bantal. Wookie mendekatinya perlahan. Takut mengganggu, tapi sepertinya kehadirannya telah diketahui.

"mau apa hyung ?" tanya Kibum sambil tetap memandang langit.

"ani. Aku hanya khawatir padamu" kata Wookie mendekat.

"sudahlah hyung. Pergilah" kata Kibum dingin.

"ya.! Kau mengusirku" Wookie sedikit berteriak.

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari sini" kata Kibum lebih dingin.

"sama saja. Babo" kata Wookie sambil menagmbil posisi duduk disamping Kibum. "ceritalah. Aku yakin kau ingin bercerita banyak padaku" lanjutnya lembut.

"hyung apa aku salah ?" tanya Kibum.

"salah dalam arti apa nih ?"

"apa tindakanku itu salah ?"

"kau berani bertanya kau salah atau tidak. Ckckcck keterlaluan"

"ayolah hyung. Aku hanya ingin menghibur diri. Kau tidak senang kalau aku senang"

"aku senang kalau kau senang. Tapi bukan begitu caranya"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana ?"

"mencari penggantinya"

"itu tidak mudah hyung. Kau tau kan. Seluruh hatiku sudah terpancang pada dirinya. Ini susah hyung"

"tidak asalkan kau mau membuka hatimu untuk oranglain. Dan kau harus berusaha mencintai orang itu dan melupakannya-Siwon."

"bagaimana caranya agar aku tau siapa orang yang tepat ?"

"kau akan bisa merasakannya dengan hatimu"

"seperti ?"

"yah seperti kau merasa nyaman disisinya, kau merasa kalau dia berbeda, de el el"

"sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat"

"MWO ? cepat sekali"

"entahlah, tapi kurasa aku sudah menemukannya" perlahan Kibum mulai mendekati Wookie. Memojokkannya. Menghimpitnya ke-tembok disamping penampungan. Kedua tangannya berada disamping kepala Wookie, menguncinya.

"k-kau mau apa ?" tanya Wookie gugup.

"tenanglah hyung. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kali ini pillihanku tepat" kata Kibum.

"apa maksud mmpphh mmphhh" kata-kata Wookie terhenti ketika Kibum membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya, melumat bibirnya, menjilatinya, menghisapnya. Wookie membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum. Wookie hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aaarrggghh" Wookie menjerit ketika Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuka jalan bagi Kibum. Kibum -pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia mulai memasukkan lidahnya kemulut hangat Wookie. Mengapsen satu persatu yang ada didalamnya. Kedua tangannya yang bebas-pun tidak diam saja. Satu tangan berada di pinggang Wookie seakan memeluknya, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Satu tangannya lagi memegang tengkuk Wookie dan menariknya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Wookie mulai kehabisan nafas, dia memukul pelan punggung Kibum. Dengan berat akhirnya Kibum melepaskan ciuman panas nan panjang mereka. Setelah itu, mereka langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"a-apa ya-yang k-kau laku-kan ?" seru Wookie terbata karena nafas yang memburu.

"menciummu. Apa lagi" jawab Kibum santai sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari.

"kau gila" kata Wookie sambil berlari meninggalkan Kibum. Kibum -pun hanya melihat punggung Wookie yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan nanar. Menyesal ? tentu tidak. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyesal telah mencicipi bibir manis itu. Bibir yang belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun-menurut Kibum -, bibir yang selama ini menggodanya. Bibir yang tiada tandingannya-menurut Kibum -, bibir dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Kibum mengusap sudut bibirnya. Kemudian senyum tersungging dibibir namja manis itu. Seolah merasakan kemenangan, dan merasakan sesuatu yang baru. Sementara itu Wookie masih berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah. Dia tidak menuju ke-kelasnya, bagaimanapun dia tidak akan didiijinkan masuk, mengingat sudah lama dia keluar. Dia menuju ketaman belakang sekolah. Dia duduk dibawah pohon. Disandarkannya dirinya dipohon. Duduk dengan memeluk lutut yang dilipat didepan dada, membenamkan wajahnya diantara tangan dan lutut. Terdengar suara isakkan dari namja itu. Ya, Wookie menangis. Merasa tak berdaya disaat yang tidak tepat. Perlahan dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap lurus kearah danau yang terhampar didepannya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menceburkan diri kedanau itu. Dia melangkah perlahan mendekati tepian danau. Dia terus berjalan menuju danau, sampai sebuah tangan menariknya dengan sedikit sentakan dan membuat Wookie berada dipelukannya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung ? jangan bodoh." kata namja yang sekarang tengah memeluknya. Wookie sedikit tersentak mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat familliar ditelinganya, suara seorang namja yang sangat dia kenal. Kim Kibum. Wookie bergeming. Dia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kibum. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah menajauh dari seorang Kim Kibum. Dia berontak dalam pelukan Kibum, berusaha melepaskan diri. Kibum makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun apadaya dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari pelukan Kibum. Karena tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Kibum, ditambah dia telah menghabiskan separuh tenaganya untuk menangis.

"kau belum menjawabku hyung. Apa yang mau kau lakukan ?" kata Kibum dengan nada sedikit tegas.

"aku...aku mau pergi" kata Wookie sambil masih terisak.

"dan meninggalkan aku sendiri ?" ucap Kibum. Wookie hanya diam. "jangan harap kau bisa pergi dariku hyung, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku" lanjutnya. Sekali lagi Wookie hanya diam.

"kau boleh membenciku hyung. Tapi satu, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu. Aku mencintaimu hyung" ucap Kibum lirih, terdengar nada tulus dari perkataannya. Sekali lagi Wookie tersentak dengan perkataan Kibum. Perlahan dia buka matanya-#sejak tadi merem ya ?-. Memberanikan diri menatap Kibum, menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah tidak percaya. Kibum yang seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Wookie lansung berkata

"ne hyung. Saranghae" katanya tulus.

"TIDAK. Kau hanya cinta dengan Siwon. Dan aku pasti hanya kau jadikan sebagai pelampiasanmu. Aku tidak mau" kata Wookie yang masih tidak percaya.

"tidak hyung. Aku tulus. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan aku baru sadar kemarin saat aku merasa sakit hati dengan Siwon-hyung. Aku baru sadar kalau aku lebih mencintaimu daripada dia. Aku memang merasa sakit ketika tau dia mencium yeoja itu, tapi aku merasa jauh lebih sakit saat aku melihat mu dipeluk oleh namja lain" terang Kibum panjang lebar.

"mwo ? namja lain. Maksudmu siapa ?" tanya Wookie bingung.

"aku tidak tau hyung. Dan aku tidak mau tau. Karena mengingat itu membuatku merasa sesak" kata Kibum masih memeluk Wookie. Wookie hanya memproutkan bibirnya lucu.

"jadi bagaimana hyung ?" tanya Kibum.

"mmmmttt" Wookie terlihat berpikir sejenak. "nado Bummie. Nado Saranghae" lanjutnya sambil membalas pelukan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban Wookie. Perlahan dia mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Menarik Wookie mendekat. Mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Wookie membalas ciuman Kibum. Hanya ada cinta di-ciuman itu, tidak ada nafsu. Hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

#rumah Kibum 1 minggu kemudian.

.

.

"ya.! Bummie bangunlah. Dan bantu aku.!" Terdengar suara Donghae menggelegar.

"apa sih hyung. Aku masih ngantuk. Bereskan sendiri saja apa susahnya sih" kata Kibum menarik selimutnya makin tinggi menutupi kepalanya.

"ya.! Bummie bangun" kata Donghae menyingkap selimut Kibum.

"aku malas. Lakukan saja sendiri" kata Kibum kembali menarik selimutnya.

"akh. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terserah kau saja. Tapi besok bersiap-siaplah melihat fotomu dan Wookie dimading sekolah" ancam Donghae.

"terserah kau saja" jawab Kibum dingin.

"MWO ? apa maksudmu terserah ?" kata Donghae dengan nada penasaran. Kibum -pun bangkit dan duduk diranjang-nya.

"terserah kau saja hyung. Mau kau pasang atau tidak aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. lagipula aku dan dia sudah resmi. Jadi apa masalahnya kalau foto itu dipasang dimading. Puas ?" kata Kibum dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"MWO ? kalian sudah resmi. Kapan ?" seru Donghae kaget. Kibum mengangguk.

"seminggu yang lalu" kata Kibum dingin.

"kenapa kau tidak memberi tau-ku ?" kata Donghae sebal.

"aku hanya mengikutinya. Katanya dia belum siap kalau semua orang tau. Aku menghargainya, jadi ku-turuti apa maunya" jelas Kibum. Dan Donghae hanya cengo mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Melihat Donghae yang cengo Kibum-pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

.

.

.

END

gaje yya gaje yya. mian klo alurnya gx jelas. namanya juga pertama kali #bungkuk-bungkuk

okke RnR please.


End file.
